Because I'm a Girl
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Serena reflects on her & Darien's recent break up (From the TV Series)


This can easily become my favorite fic. Manly because of the song!! It's a K-pop (Korean Pop for those who don't know) song by a group called KISS & the song is called "Because I'm a Girl". Trust me, if you EVER, EVER,EVER see that music video, you will SOB!!!! I STILL cry when I watch it!  
  
Anyway, we all know how much a romantic Serena is, I thought this was the perfect song! Especially after hearing the translation of the narrator (the narration was actually a phone call the girl was making to her boyfriend), it's sounds SO much like the situation, it was scary!  
  
Just so you know, the original song is the 1 paragraph, the paragraph UNDER that is the translation.  
  
Also, this fic is dedicated to Ebbie & Mandy, they know why. Get better soon you too! Write on! (They know what that means! LOL)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Because I'm a girl  
  
She couldn't believe it! Darien, her destined lover, future husband and Rini's father, BROKE UP WITH HER!! Just like that!  
  
Serena was laying on her bed in the dark. Looking up at the moon from her open window. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable and her feelings were under so much pressure and build up that they overflowed in her eyes. Tears flowed down her face in rivers and glowed silver in the moonlight, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away, so they formed a spot on her pillows.  
  
Letting out a sob/sigh, Serena hears a song that reflected just how she felt on the inside. Reaching over to her bookcase, she turns up the volume a bit letting the music fill the room.  
  
//Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
  
wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
  
ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
  
gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso  
  
I just cant understand the hearts of men  
  
they tell you they want you and then they leave you  
  
this is the first time, you're special  
  
I believed those words and I was so happy...//  
  
Serena realized that this was true to her. Darien doesn't call anymore, not even to ask if she's ok after the Negamoon family attacks. He dumped her with no reasonable explanation and that's what hurt the most. Had he found another girl who could make him happier than she did? Did she not try enough?  
  
Serena knows that she's a little younger than Darien, and he had always respected her morals and wishes and promised he'd wait for her. But now, thinking back, it does seem silly that he'd wait. He is practically an adult and Serena was just a kid to him at times. Destiny changes all the time, just like Luna says...  
  
//Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
  
nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
  
you should have told me you didn't like me any more  
  
but I couldn't see that and you just rushed me  
  
although I will curse you I'll still miss you  
  
since I am a girl, to whom love is everything...//  
  
Serena had to smile as she recalled the good times. How they'd sit together in the park, sometimes saying nothing at all, just enjoying the company. Or the long talks in his apartment and how they'd cuddle by the fire with cocoa and fall asleep in each other's arms. Her favorite memory was him taking her to the "Twilight Café".  
  
The Twilight Café was an expensive restaurant on the edge of town, by the ocean. It's a two floor building, the bar is upstairs and the eating part is downstairs. They have numerous rooms, but the one she loved the most was the Crystal room. It has a floral carpet and made out of glass, right up to the dome ceiling.   
  
It's also lined with beautiful scenic paintings, chandeliers and a live classical band. It was there you can see the moon brightly and the stars more clearly, whereas in the city, the lights down them out.  
  
//Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
  
namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
  
dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
  
todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya  
  
I heard that if you give up things too easily  
  
to a man, he will get bored with you  
  
I don't think this is wrong  
  
a girl says that she will never be fooled again  
  
but she will fall in love again...//  
  
Then she realized that it wouldn't happen again and she started to sob heard. Her loud cries shook her body intensely and her breath was short, loud gasps. At first Serena began to wish Darien was there to hug and kiss the hurt away on impulse. Remembering that he was the cause of her anguish and pain, Serena turned on her stomach and sobbed more face first in the pillow, in the moonlight.  
  
//Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
  
nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoyasarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
  
you should have told me you didn't like me any more  
  
but I couldn't see that and you just rushed me  
  
although I will curse you I'll still miss you  
  
since I am a girl, to whom love is everything//  
  
She couldn't take is anymore. Serena had to call Darien, she wanted...no...NEEDED to talk to him. To ask him why he left her, why he didn't love her anymore. This sudden treatment is almost cruel! Anxiously, she picked up the phone & dialed Darien's apartment number.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Darien stood on his balcony. In his right hand, her held a blooming red rose. He too was crying, he could feel the pain he inflicted to Serena. The link between them was so strong and could never be broken.   
  
He look back into his dark apartment when he heard the phone ring. He wanted to run and answer the phone. But her knew who was calling and had to forcefully restrain himself. It would kill him to talk to her. Soon her heard his answer machine click on and Serena's beautiful, soft voice fill the room.  
  
[narration] Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
  
noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
  
nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
  
sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
  
naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
  
guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
  
nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
  
ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde  
  
[narration]  
  
Hey babe  
  
the pain  
  
It's not enough to describe how I feel  
  
we were so happy together  
  
but I know now  
  
I've been blind  
  
you told me that you'd never let me down  
  
whenever I needed you you'd always be here  
  
I can forgive but I cant forget  
  
even though you hurt me  
  
I still love you  
  
I still love you  
  
-=Click!=- Serena hung up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Serena left out a strangled cry as she hung up, it was getting to be too much. She realized that she may have to get used to life without Darien. Loving him was hard, but letting go was even harder. She practically let her life revolve around Darien, and now she had to set her feelings for him free and move on...  
  
//Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
  
yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
  
hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
  
irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso  
  
don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love  
  
and her caring instinct  
  
I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard  
  
although I will curse you I'll still miss you  
  
since I am a girl, to whom love is everything  
  
although I will curse you I'll still miss you  
  
since I am a girl, to whom love is everything..//  
  
Serena was still angry at the fact that he just dropped her like she was nothing. Just because she was young doesn' mean she deserved that. But even though his actions were cruel, she knew she's never forget his ocean blue eyes, warm smile, loving hugs and his deliciously kissable lips.  
  
//Mur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
  
nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
  
norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
  
sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
  
you should have told me you didn't like me any more  
  
but I couldn't see that and you just rushed me  
  
although I will curse you I'll still miss you  
  
since I am a girl, to whom love is everything...//  
  
(A/N: God I love that song! You all so have to get it!) 


End file.
